The invention concerns a lockable ejection device for a moveable furniture part, comprising an ejection element which acts on the moveable furniture part in the opening direction, a housing, and a locking element which is arranged in or on the housing and by which the path of the ejection element in the opening direction can be blocked at least in the closed position of the moveable furniture part. Both upon over-pressing of the moveable furniture part from a closed position in the closing direction and also upon pulling of the moveable furniture part from the closed position in the opening direction the ejection element can be released by the locking element. In addition, the invention concerns an article of furniture having such a lockable ejection device.
Ejection devices have already been known for many years in the field of furniture fittings, by which a moveable furniture part is automatically opened. The user only has to push against the moveable furniture part so that the locking action is released and the moveable furniture part is ejected by a force storage means.
A commonly used variant for locking the ejection device is locking by way of a cardioid curve. In that case, a latching element connected to the ejection element is held in the closed position in a recess in a cardioidcurve-shaped sliding track. By pushing against the moveable furniture part, the latching element is moved out of the recess whereby the path for movement into an opening portion of the cardioid curve-shaped sliding track is clear.
A problem with such lockable ejection devices with a cardioid curve-shaped sliding track is that it can be opened only by pushing. If, however, the furniture part is pulled, no opening can take place as the latching element cannot escape from the latching recess of the cardioid curve-shaped sliding track.
Numerous arrangements are already known for resolving that problem, in which unlocking is effected not only by pushing but also by pulling. EP 2 272 400 A1, JP 2007-009 507, U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,261 and JP 2008-208 684 disclose examples in that respect, in which parts of the cardioid curve-shaped sliding track are rotated or pivoted when a pulling force is applied so that unlocking is also possible when pulling on the latching element.
WO 2007/050737 A2 discloses a flexible spreadable passage through which the latching element can issue in the opening direction and can thus release the locking action, when a pulling force is used.
Austrian application A 614/2011 (which is not a prior publication and which forms a prior right) discloses a displaceable “plug member” forming the latching recess of the cardioid-shaped sliding track. When pulling on the locked latching element, that “plug member” is moved against a spring and an overload path of travel is cleared for the latching element.